The goal of this project is to develop a unique, safe and efficacious mouth rinse to treat oral candidiasis in patients with cancer. Oral candidiasis or oral thrush is a disease caused by all species of the fungus Candida and is a common infection for immunosuppressed individuals, particularly cancer patients. If not blunted, oral candidiasis can transit to esophageal candidiasis or life-threatening candidemia. The majority of cells of most Candida sp. exist in the oral cavity in a unique ecologic community known as a biofilm. Cells in the encased setting of biofilms are far more resistant to antifungal mouth rinses and drugs than free-living unattached Candida, thus compromising the effectiveness of treatment. In addition, the most effective mouth rinses have several risks and adverse side effects, including induction of potential allergies, exacerbation of periodontitis, increasing tartar on teeth, erosion of enamel and altering of the appreciation for foods. In previous work, Biomedical Development Corporation has developed locide(r), a safe and efficacious broad-spectrum antimicrobial that has been demonstrated to be effective in the presence of biofilm. The objective of this Phase I project is to demonstrate the feasibility of using locide as a mouth rinse for the treatment of oral candidiasis in cancer patients. To achieve this goal, the following Specific Aims will be executed: Specific Aim 1. Optimize locide Formulation for Use in Treating Oral Candidiasis Specific Aim 2. Demonstrate the Effectiveness of locide in Killing Candida albicans and Mixed Candida sp. Cells in Biofilms Specific Aim 3. Demonstrate Safety of locide Formulations